Tempted
by MegPEGGsockRocker
Summary: The day had been going as yet swimmingly so far until Mickey decided that a karabunga was in order for Becky.But when a plot for Becky's death is carried out at a day at the river who will be there to save her?Will she survive to be swept off her feet?


The light of the coming day had been as yet slow as it shone through the sixteen french door window pains at the opposite side of my bedroom. As Mickey sang her heart out in her shower to 'Geek in the Pink' by Jason Mraz that boomed from her stereo, I on the other hand preferred to lie under the warmth of my duvet staring towards the brilliant colours of Celia's exquisite paintings. At a first glance any person of an intellectual understanding would have thought one of the greats; Van Gogh or perhaps Da Vinci had painted such a divine piece of art, it would not have scarcely crossed their minds that they had been created so perfectly by the hand of a beautiful overly talented fourteen year old. The satisfaction of such beauty was short lived however, my mobile sent shuddering jolts through my bedside table, a sense of excitement ran through me, perchance the messenger was an over elated red headed maniac of a best friend that so happened to be called Celia Anna Rose Fletcher. I enthusiastically snatched up my phone my hand static to reply to her joyous words of comedic nature, but as I pressured the unlocking key on the side a name that I had not expected flashed in the box that demonstrated the sender . "Billie" I read and continued to repeat forcing myself to believe that he in fact had riveted his attention on me, me over every pretty girl in the school, I suppose I merely didn't understand what he saw in me, he being so kind, caring and good looking not that it overcame the extent of his unique personality. My heart leapt as I read his compassionate words, 'Hi Becky it's Billie. I hope I haven't woken u, wuu2 today? I heard u, Mickey and Celia talking about going 2 the river today with the others, I was wondering it was ok if Matt, Markus, a few m8s from Manchester and I joined u? Would that be ok? I have a great need to talk to you if that's ok, T/b Billie x".

I read the text aloud several times taking in every word and presumed what each would mean, I sunk to the centre of the mattress laying comfortably on my side with my phone clutched in my hand and my head settled at ease on my arm. 'Talk to me about what? There is nothing to talk of that we haven't talked about already, surely he must have grown tired of me and find me tiresome. Oh shut up Becky!" I deliberated with myself like some sort of mad woman, it was only after I had finished that I noticed Mickey had ceased to sing any longer and was nowhere to be heard. With growing suspicion of someone watching it seemed the morning was going to be a long one, I began to type back when something unbelievable happened…

There had been silence for the first time in so long, every morning Mickey would have her music blasting away while she sang into her shower head and leapt around her bedroom like an escaped loon fro an asylum, with her wet hair fanning out behind her it tangling to the point of forever being untameable.

"KARABUNGA!!!" Mickey squeaked from above me, the mattress recessed to the panels at the base of the bed bulldozing my back onto the wood before it sprung back to its habitual form, the cover piled onto the floor as I was hurled to the space at the end of the bed. My cheek flattened against the white fluffy rug jolting my jaw bone through the material onto the oak floorboards beneath, a click emanated from my jaw knocking it slightly to the side while my body lay on its front diagonally out behind me.

"OMG Becky!" she squealed her head poking out over the end of my bed.

"Mickey, Becky I have made you a flask of tea each for after you have been in the river, it will be cold and I don't want you to catch colds…what is going on in here!?" Sanchez' voice climbed an octave as she entered my room and had caught sight of my splayed out body.

"Gracias Madre. Becky I am so sorry" Mickey squeaked at me, her voice slurred through my mind for a moment until my senses were once again in sync.

"Ugh… Uh hem" I cleared my throat,

"Mickey what have I told you bout this!" Sanchez spoke attempting to be cross but failed dismally as it was not in her calm and generous nature.

"Lo siento Madre" Mickey apologised and climbed from the bed down to my side,

"Bex are you ok?" Sanchez queried, I heard two metal objects being placed on the oak table beside my bed and footsteps heading towards me.

"La cabeza me da vueltas" I confessed, 'my head is spinning' was possibly the wrong thing to say to an already guilty feeling Mickey.

"Oh my god I've given her concussion!" Mickey squeaked her hands slapped to her cheeks while her jaw dropped so far that I had the perfect view of her tonsils.

"I'm ok seriously. Not that I haven't had worse" I reminded her, Mickey helped me to my feet and sat me on the bed while Sanchez poured me a cup of tea and set it in my still quivering hand.


End file.
